All We Are
by DaniD32
Summary: Roxy Murray is expecting to have the worst summer of her life. Arriving in Charming,CA to intern in her Father's law firm may just turn into an experience that changes her life forever. Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1

-This idea was swimming around in my head while watching my SOA season one dvd's. Because season two has just started I'm going to say this takes place just a bit in the future. Perhaps a few months after season two. Someone reminded me that this was fanfiction, and really we can change things up how ever we need to. They were absoloutely right!

This first chapter is just an introduction to my OC...and her arrival in Charming. Please le me know what you think and if I should keep going. :D

* * *

Chapter 1

-

'_This is going to be the longest summer of my life_.'

That was the thought that rang through my mind as I rode in the passenger seat of a blue Ford Escape. We were currently on the hwy, making our way from the San Jose airport toward the town of Charming California.

_'Fucking Charming California. Who the hell names a town Charming anyway?_' I grumbled in my head. Nerves were running rampant and I was going on about 4 hours sleep and 2 cups of crappy coffee. Needless to say I was feeling less than charitable.

An unfamiliar country tune played low in the background filling in the strained silence that hung between me and the man sitting in the drivers seat. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye watching as he drove, the only sign of his discomfort being in the way he clutched the steering wheel.

I would never call Richard Murray a bad man, but nothing would deter my opinion of him as a bad Father. Believe me, I didn't form this opinion because Daddy wouldn't buy me the car I wanted, or didn't send me for a summer of backpacking across Europe. Oh no, this was what I felt about the man who walked out on my Mom and I when I was barely six years old. If that wasn't cliché' enough, he left us for another woman, one he was apparently still married to after all these years.

So here we sit in uncomfortable silence, two people bound by a last name and a bit of DNA but who were for all intensive purposes strangers.

There was a clearing of the throat, "Roxanne...I can't tell you how pleased I am your going to be working with me this summer, we will finally have the time to catch up with each other."

I mentally rolled my eyes at his attempt at conversation, but knew under the circumstances it was best to play nice. The objective for this summer was simply to do my law internship and get back to school in the fall. Do not pass go, do not collect $200.00.

Giving a bland noncommittal smile I replied, "Sure..." Then thought to add, "I appreciate you letting me do this on such short notice, I was really in a bind."

He expression showed his surprise at my words of gratitude, "Well..you're perfectly welcome. As I told your Mother, I'm more than happy to be able to help you out."

My gratefulness was sincere, at least concerning this. While I had serious misgivings about voluntarily interacting with a man I have resented most of my life, the last minute offer of an internship in his law firm was saving my ass.

Going into my 3rd and final year of law school at UNC in my home state of North Carolina, all was going smoothly until hit with the proverbial monkey wrench.

It seemed as if the new criminal law professor for next semester had decided it would be fun to change things up a bit. Exciting right? Not so much when we were told that he s_trongly recommended_ an internship in some capacity either with a private practice criminal law firm, or a district attorneys office to complete his course. To bad for me I had a cushy civil law internship all lined up and ready to go for the coming summer. Needless to say, this left me scrambling to find an office willing to take on a law student at the last minute.

A week later had me pulling my hair out, sitting at my Mom's kitchen table whining in her ear about the unfairness of it all. After listening to me go on and on for a good half hour, Elena Kozlova held up her hand in the universal sign to stop and gave me one of those Mom looks that told me to just shut up and listen.

Then she simply said, "I have an idea, but your not going to like it." And with those words, it snowballed from there.

Though a cheating scumbag who emotionally abandoned his wife and child, my Father was a scumbag who paid his child support and pitched in a good amount for my college education. We never talked about it much, but I knew my Mom still spoke to him occasionally. Presumably about me since every so often through the years he would turn up at one of my milestone events. Mom half heartedly tried to get me to visit him a few times through the years, but much to my relief never pushed the issue. The childhood resentment just ran to deep.

One forty minute phone call later, Mom hung up with a message from my Father to tell me that he would be 'thrilled to help me out, and looked forward to seeing me this summer."

As much as I hated to accept his help in this, I knew it was time to put on my big girl panties and do what I had to do. Something that my strong willed Mother had taught me well over the years.

That brings me back to the here and now. All the way on the other side of the country, making nice with a man I barely recognized but called himself my Father.

'_It doesn't matter Roxy, this summer will fly by and then your on your way back to North Carolina_.'

The next 30 some odd miles had an abundance of silence with a polite question or answer thrown in here and there. Eventually along the road we came upon a sign that proclaimed, "**Welcome to Charming, population 14,679 Our Name Says It All.**" I turned my head to stare at the rustic sign as we quickly breezed past.

After riding a little while longer we drove through a small downtown area, shops lining the each side of the road. To me it looked like any other town, not particularly fancy but certainly nowhere near what I would call run down. Life thrived here, businesses bustled, but it was all in a small town way. Not a Wal-Mart or Starbucks in sight.

As we slowly drove down what I assumed to be the "Main Street" I observed plenty of people out and about going along their merry way. Several cars and oddly enough motorcycles were parked in front of the various businesses.

"Over there is the office." Richard had slowed to a crawl and was now pointing out one of the nicer buildings. There was a note of pride to his voice as he added, "We just had it built three years ago, I think you'll like it."

Studying the building for a moment I asked, "Murray and Rosen?"

"Rosen is my partner of course. Dan's young, but he's a hell of a lawyer."

I just nodded, surprised to hear that Richard had a law partner, that being the first time he had been mentioned.

We were reaching the end of main street when on the corner I noticed a huge gated lot with several large metal buildings. As we drove past I read a sign in front that said, "Teller-Marrow Auto". There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside the lot, but one thing caught my notice.

I turned to Richard curiously, "You have lot of motorcycle enthusiast around here?"

"Err..yeah there is actually. You'll see them everywhere, but you get used to them." he said with a little chuckle, fidgeting a little in his seat. I narrowed my eyes and studied him as he looked straight ahead and drove.

_'Wonder what made him so nervous?_'

-

* * *

-

Ten minutes later just a little outside of town we pulled into a large circular driveway. I looked around as Richard stopped the car and turned off the ignition.

"Well, here we are." He said in a cheerful tone.

I'm sure my face was the picture of confusion as I looked out through SUV window at the large two story house with it's immaculately landscaped yard. I turned back to look at him and said, "Where is here exactly?"

Sighing out loud he answered reluctantly, "This is my house Roxanne."

'_…......._'

My jaw clenched in frustration but I managed to stay calm, "I thought we agreed that I would stay at a hotel until I could find a rental."

"Actually, Elena suggested that. However... I wondered why waste money on a hotel room when we have a perfectly good guest room here." He gestured toward the house.

He was being deliberately obtuse and we both knew it. I had promised myself to be polite no matter what, but was already feeling my patience slip. All I wanted right now was time to myself, which would include a hot shower, a quick bite to eat and a warm bed.

_'I so don't feel like dealing with this shit right now._'

"I think you know why." I said as my green eyes bore into his blue. One very tense moment later Richard finally looked away staring out the drivers side window.

Then as if right before my eyes he seemed to visibly deflate, slumping down into his seat. For the first time since he had picked me up I noticed how much he had aged in the three years since I had seen him last.

Still looking away toward the house he murmured, "I just wanted a chance to welcome you here, show you my home..." Then he turned back and looked at me again and I could see him visibly swallow, "Even if it was just for one night, I wanted you to sleep under my roof again."

_'Well fuck._'

I looked away from the pleading look he was giving me, mentally clutching at that well worn mantle of self righteous anger that I had wrapped myself in for so very long. How the hell was it that he had managed to turn things around and make ME feel guilty?

'_He must be one fantastic lawyer._' Was my cynical thought as I sighed and ran a hand over my tired face.

Several moments of silence elapsed,"Fine......Fine Ok? One night though." I said as I held up my index finger to illustrate my point.

For the first time since he picked me up from the airport, a grin broke across Richard's face. Seeing his expression I felt compelled to add, "I mean it."

Still grinning widely he just said, "That's fine! We can get you a hotel room tomorrow if that's still what you want."

Uncomfortable with his enthusiasm, I decided to move things along, "Ok..right now I just need something to eat. I think I feel my blood sugar bottoming out..."

"Oh!" He said as my words seemed reach him. "Sure, we can get you something to eat." With that he opened his car door and quickly exited the car.

Taking that as my cue, I followed suit. I stood silently beside the SUV as I took stock of Richard's house. The two story Georgian style home stood proudly amongst the San Joaquin Valley backdrop, very pretty but a little out of place I couldn't help but think.

Following Richard to the front door each of us pulling and carrying my luggage, he ushered me into a large foyer. He called out, "Hello..anyone home?"

I heard a dog barking, or I should say yapping, mixed with the clickety clack of high heels on a wooden floor making their way toward us.

"Darling, your home!" Came the sound of a woman's high pitched voice, causing me to instantly tense up. The voice wasn't recognizable, but I knew who this was. Her. The one who my Father had left us for all those years ago.

I mentally steeled myself then looked up. Standing before me was finally the face I had wondered about but had never seen all these years. Cynthia Murray.

One word came to mind as I quietly observed the woman who was now kissing Richard on his cheek welcoming him home. Fragile.

I wanted so badly to compare her to my Mother but found that really there was none. Other than the fact that they were both attractive older women, they couldn't have been more polar opposites.

While my Mom Elena was tall, standing at around 5'9, Cynthia was tiny standing only about 5'5 in heels. Where Mom was somewhat exotic looking with her prominent cheekbones and slanted green eyes, this woman was all American china doll. Complete with blond hair, blue eyes and fragile bone structure.

"Cynthia this is my daughter Roxanne, Roxanne meet my wife Cynthia." Richard took the bull by the horns and introduced us. Then he stood back and smiled proudly, watching.

"Look at you, what a beautiful young woman you are!" exclaimed Cynthia walking toward me and grasping my hands in hers. "I have wanted to meet you for so long. Welcome to our home."

I watched her body language closely, detecting no signs of strain or subterfuge. '_Brownie points to the china doll._' I thought.

Giving her the best smile I could muster under the circumstances, one that was probably looked as strained as I felt, "Thank you, I appreciate that."

After introducing me to the family dog, a little red Pomeranian named Mitzy, yeah I know..Mitzy, I was given a quick tour of the downstairs then was lead upstairs to the guest room by Cynthia. Keeping with the theme of most of the house the guest room was decorated in pastels and florals, most definitely nothing like my personal preferences which usually ran to warm colors and bold patterns.

Honestly though, at that moment in time the room looked like heaven to me ruffles and all. The queen size bed sitting in the middle of the room was calling my name.

"I imagine you want to get cleaned up. The bathroom is stocked with fresh linens and pretty much anything else you might need..." The older blond woman said.

I nodded and then uncomfortable silence fell, during which time we just eyed one another. It must have made Cynthia nervous because I noticed that she began to wring her hands.

Finally I just said, "A shower sounds fantastic right now, I think I'll take you up on that." Hoping she would get the picture and leave me to it.

Before she could answer we turned to the sound of something hitting the door jam. Cursing under his breath was Richard who had insisted on carrying up the heaviest of my bags himself. Struggling he wrestled the larger bags through the doorway and plopped them down with a relieved sigh.

"Well there's your bags. I noticed that Marianne left some pasta on the stove for reheat, you should come down and eat." he said looking at me expectantly.

"Marianne?" I asked.

"Oh..she cooks for us and helps around the house a bit every day." Cynthia offered. "I'm not exactly the best cook, and we can't have Richard starving." This last bit was said with a nervous giggle as she patted her husband's stomach.

_'A cook?'_ I thought raising an eyebrow.

It was official. Cynthia was so far on the other end of the spectrum from my Mom she just fell right off the grid. One thing about Elana Kovlova was that her kitchen was always filled to the brim with good home cooked food, and never in a million years would she allow someone else to take over her kitchen.

"I was just telling Cynthia that I needed a shower more than anything." I nodded toward the adjoining bathroom. "I think I should probably just take a shower and head off to bed...."

"Nonsense." Richard broke in quickly squashing my ideas of escape. "You need to eat something even if you don't feel like it. We don't want any problems with that blood sugar of yours." he added.

I silently cursed my Mom who no doubt lectured Richard relentlessly about my low blood sugar problems before I came here. Even though I am well into adulthood, Mom would never trust me to take care of myself. I half expected to find her tucked up in one of my larger heavier bags.

Sending the ruffled bed smothered in floral pillows one more longing glance, "Your right. I'll just shower and crash after I eat." I agreed deciding that it was best to pick my battles. This just wasn't worth it. Plus he was right, I would feel like hell in the morning if I went any longer without eating.

"It's settled then!" Cynthia said clapping her hands together, turning to lead the way to the stairs and down toward the kitchen.

We were halfway down the stairs when her tinker bell voice called up to me, "It's going to be so nice having another girl around Roxanne. Now I have someone around to go shopping with!"

'_Yep...this is definitely going to be the longest summer of my life._.'

-

* * *

Remember: Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be a two parter. I had one HUGE chapter, and decided it would be better to break it up. I'm going to post this now and the next chapter very soon, as soon as I'm done editing it a bit that is.

Interesting fact..Did you guys know that there is a Wikapedia page on the fictional town of Charming, California? Just so you know, I'm going to use some of the names of the buisnesses and townspeople listed there. That is where I got the name Lumpy's from. lol

Next chapter Roxy will run into a few of the SOAs.

Thank you so much for the reviews and story adds!

Sadly I do not own Sons Of Anarchy...and the OC characters are all mine! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

-

-

A huge breakfast was spread out on the table in front me, all the food groups were present and accounted for. Everything from bacon and eggs to hash browns and fruit. It was obvious this bright and sunny morning that Marianne the cook had outdone herself.

Unfortunately I was hard pressed to notice much of anything at the moment.

Taking a seat beside Richard and directly across from a silk robe clad Cynthia, my stomach had growled at the wonderful smells wafting from the table. Having just speared a piece of egg onto my fork, I then made the colossal mistake of glancing up from my plate.

'_Oh my God_.'

Now, I have never considered myself a squeamish gal. I've never minded bugs, dirt, or slimy animals of any kind. Once at college I even withstood a hazing during rush week that may or may not have included me drinking the pee of a one Sarah Wallis, President of the Alpha Kappa Alpha, straight from a beer bottle. Unlike most of my fellow pledges, I never barfed.

My point you ask? The point being that nothing in my twenty four years, and I mean nothing prepared me for the sight of Cynthia allowing Mitzy the family dog to lick and chew a piece of bacon straight from her lips.

"What do you think about that Roxanne? …...Roxanne?"

"Hunh?" I tore my dazed eyes away from the spectacle that had me transfixed in disgusted fascination, turning my attention to Richard who had apparently been talking to me for some time.

I gingerly lowered my fork back to my plate and said, "I'm sorry, I must have spaced out. What were you saying?"

Sending me an indulgent smile he said, "You must still be tired." Then he repeated, "I was saying that after breakfast I need to drop some papers off at the office and return a few phone calls. I thought it would be an excellent time to show you around and let you meet some of the staff."

Careful to avoid looking at the overly canine friendly side of the table, I glanced back down toward my plate disappointed. There was no way in hell my appetite was going to make an appearance with that going on.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." I scrapped back my chair ready to make my escape.

Watching me get up, Richard asked, "Are you done already? You've hardly eaten a bite."

I just stood there and blinked at the apparently oblivious man before I said, "You know..I think all the traveling yesterday messed with my appetite. I'm just going to go on up and get ready."

"Hmm...Let's not make a habit of skipping meals." he said with a concerned look. Then he added, "If your hungry after we leave the office, we'll get some lunch while we're out."

Cheered by thought of a dog free meal I quickly agreed. "Sounds good to me."

I made my way out of the dining room, moving toward the stairs mumbling under my breath, "...disgusting...seriously wrong with these people....."

"Ahem..hi there."

Startled, I turned to find an older heavy set woman leaning against the door jamb of the kitchen watching me with an amused expression.

"Sorry to interrupt your...whatever you were doing." She snickered. "I just thought I'd go ahead and introduce myself."

"I'm betting that you're Marianne, right?" I walked over to her and offered my hand.

Accepting it she said, "Yeah that's me. And I'm guessing you are Mr. Murray's daughter" Then she gave me an appraising look, "Woo wee you are a pretty thing. I just bet you've got boys falling all over themselves everywhere you go."

"Call me Roxy, and as far as boys falling all over me..I do what I can you know." I quipped back at her with a wink.

"Ohh and your a pistol too!" she guffawed. "I think you'll get along just fine here in Charming."

I smiled at the woman who was turning out to be a real character. I had always loved talking to outspoken, unpretentious people like this, and for the first time since walking into this house I felt somewhat at ease.

"You lived around here long Ms. Marianne?" I asked leaning against the other side of the door jam, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I've lived here most my life, probably die here too." She said in a matter of factual tone. Then she added, "My husband Floyd owns the only barber shop in town. He was born and raised here."

"Cool, so you can tell me where I can get a clean shave?" I said with a grin.

Chuckling she pinned me with a look from her dark brown eyes and said, "Honey... I could tell you a lot of things, but that don't mean I will."

"Darn, and I was hoping I could uncover all this town's dirty little secrets!" I joked back.

"I'll give you one word of advice," she said as she walked just inside the kitchen. I noticed that she walked with a slight limp every time her left foot made contact with the floor. Grabbing something off the center island and turning around to face me she said, "Here in Charming, no good comes from knowing a dirty little secret."

Not sure how to respond to that, I just raised an eyebrow.

_'Cryptic much?_' I wondered.

Catching a glimpse at the kitchen wall clock just behind Marianne's head I remembered that I was supposed to be upstairs getting ready to go.

"Well Ms. Marianne, it has been lovely to meet you, but I need to get upstairs and take a shower." I said using my thumb to point up toward the second floor.

"Alright honey, it was nice meeting you too." She said.

I smiled and had just began to turn away when I heard, "Hey!" Which caused me to quickly turn back around. Suddenly something was hurtling toward me in a wide arch and I instinctively opened my hands to catch it, fumbling a moment to get a hold.

Once I had the mysterious object steady in my hands I looked down to see what it was. An apple. Marianne had thrown me a big shiny red apple.

She was watching me with twinkling eyes and a knowing smirk about her lips. "Thought you might need something to tide you over."

"Thank you ma'am." I said whole heartedly and with a wide grin stretching across my face, I brought the apple to my lips and took a big bite before heading back to my guest room to go get dressed.

-

* * *

-

The Law offices of Murray & Rosen was everything that Richard had promised it to be.

It was clear to see that no expense was spared when the partners had decided to build from the ground up. The inside did not disappoint either with it's tastefully decorated rooms and expensive furniture.

I didn't get to meet Richard's partner Rosen with him apparently at the courthouse filing some papers for a case, but I did manage to meet most everyone else.

For the most part the introductions went pretty well, everyone seemingly friendly and pleasant enough. There was only one tense moment when one of the legal secretary's, Carol innocently exclaimed, "I didn't realize that you and Cynthia had any children Richard!"

I stood there disgruntled as Richard quickly set the misunderstanding straight. When we walked out of earshot he quietly mumbled, "She's new." Trying to explain the woman's fax pas. I could have used the moment to make a few biting remarks, but chose to leave that can of worms firmly unopened. I refused to be drawn into that conversation.

Finally toward the end of the tour I was shown to a door just one down from Richard's office that when opened, revealed another smaller office. He then proudly proclaimed it to be mine for the summer. Considering that it was unheard of for an intern to be given a office, I saw the gesture for what it was. Another attempt to smooth things over between us. It was a futile endeavor, but if made my summer a bit more comfortable I would let him knock himself out.

Taking a moment to look around I turned to Richard and said, "Thank you, it's very nice."

"I thought you could have a little taste of what it will be to have your own office." he said shrugging. I could tell by the expression on his face he was slightly disappointed by my lack of excitement. Really though, what did he expect from me at this point in my life? For me to throw my arms around him and immediately start referring to him as Daddy?

He left me sitting in my new office space while he went to his to make a few phone calls. I poked around looking through the desk that I was to use, and then spotted a lap top that was sitting on the edge of the desk. Starting it up, I was startled to see that it was brand new, having only had the basics set up on it. I felt a small pang at how much trouble Richard had went to for me, before quickly burying the feeling. Another thirty minutes passed where I just surfed the Internet before a voice startled me, "Are you hungry yet?" Richard had stuck his head around the doorway to ask me the question.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how hungry I am now." I answered honestly. My stomach had been growling non stop for the past thirty minutes, the appetite curbing affect of Marianne's apple having wore off long ago.

"In that case, let's head on over to Lumpy's" he said before he disappeared back around the door jam out of sight.

"Sure!" I called after him. Then I switched off the laptop and went searching for him.

'_Wait...Lumpy's?_'

-

-

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

OK..Here's the next chapter as promised!

* * *

Chapter 3

-

-

Lumpy's turned out to be "Lumpy's Family Restaurant", conveniently located just around the corner from the law office. I guessed it was probably a pretty popular restaurant due to the lack of choices around this town. As a matter of fact, the only other place I had seen to eat was a diner I had spotted earlier off the main drag.

Richard pulled open the door for me as I stepped out of the summer heat into the cool air conditioned atmosphere with a relieved sigh. I could feel my hair sticking to my overheated skin, and I was pretty sure that a small pool of sweat had gathered in the cleavage of my bra.

There was no sign stating whether we should wait to be seated or not, so I just followed Richard's lead as he immediately moved past the front area into the restaurant. There were sparse few tables set up in the center of the room, but he ignored those for one of the much more comfortable looking booths set up along the outside wall that was lined with glass windows.

After we had slid into our chosen booth, it wasn't long before a waitress came along to take our drink order. "Hi there Mr. Murray, would you like a coffee today?" asked the slightly plump red headed waitress.

"Hello Kate, It's to hot out there today, I think I'm going to go with a cold iced tea." Then they looked at me expectantly and I spoke up, "I'll have the same." She nodded her head and told us she would be right back.

Grabbing a menu I studied it and quickly decided on what I wanted to order before putting it back into place. I fiddled with the salt and pepper shaker while Richard seemed to study his own menu with a pair of reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. The thought crossed my mind that he should know what he wanted to order already since he was obviously a regular here, but I knew that people were odd like that sometimes. Creatures of habit.

Spotting the sign for the bathrooms, I realized that nature called and it wouldn't be a bad idea to freshen up a bit before we ate. "I'm going to the restroom, please tell the waitress I'll just have the grilled chicken Caesar salad. Ranch dressing." I told Richard before sliding out of the booth. Glancing up at me over the top of his reading glasses he just nodded in acknowledgement to let me know that he'd heard me.

I was making my way toward the bathroom sign at the back of the restaurant, when there was a loud roar outside. I instinctively turned to glance out one of the windows and noticed two or three motorcycles pulling into the parking lot. I was no motorcycle expert, but knew just enough from an ex boyfriend of mine to recognize a beautiful Harley Davidson when I saw one.

'_Nice bikes_.' I thought fleetingly then continued on to restroom.

After using the bathroom, I walked to the sink to wash my hands taking a moment to peer into the mirror at my reflection. Large green slanted eyes, high cheekbones, and a wide voluptuous mouth gave testament to the Slavic ancestry of my full blooded Russian Mother. Even my taller than average height of 5'11 and slender build was all Elena. The only physical attribute I seemed to have inherited from Richard was a full head of thick reddish brown curls, which at the moment were not cooperating at all.

'_Of course_.' I thought with a mental snort.

Frowning, I reached into my small purse and pulled out a comb to try and wrangle the errant curls into submission. It was a no go, the more I combed the worse they seemed to rebel. The only thing that was gonna fix this mess was a rewash and perhaps some Biolage Curl Defining crème. With a sigh I put the comb back and dug at the bottom of the bag until I found my last line of defense. With a quiet "aha!" I pulled out the elastic band I had been searching for.

Gathering the mid back length tresses as best I could, I pulled them up and out of my face into a messy ponytail. _'Probably should have done that to begin with_.' I thought wryly.

I then grabbed a handful of paper towels, dampening them slightly and reached under both my low scooped neck Tshirt and the black button down over vest, to dab at the area between my breast. _'Ahh that feels better._.'

After that it was one quick check to make sure the zipper on my 3pocket knit shorts was all the way up, and I was out the door heading back toward our table.

Before reaching the booth where Richard waited with what I could tell was our drinks, I had to pass another booth that now had three biker's occupying it. As I approached, the fellow that was seated facing me looked up. He was not a bad looking guy, perhaps a little scruffy with a goatee and mustache that was in desperate need of a trim. I could see quite a serious scar that started from one jaw line and worked it's way up and over past the adjacent corner of of his mouth into his cheek. He was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses, which he lowered onto the tip of his nose as I drew closer.

"Shiite." he said in a slow deep Scottish drawl as he eyed me up from top to bottom with greedy eyes. _'A Scottish biker_?' I thought amusedly.

His buddies then both turned to see what had caught the Scotsman's attention.

One of them wore his dark hair in a Mohawk, and to me he looked a bit younger than the other two . What I can only describe as thorny spikes were tattooed on either sides of his shaved head, which certainly made for an interesting hair do.

The last guy was perhaps a little older than the Scotsman and he too wore a goatee and mustache.

Although nothing about his outward appearance was overly unusual, when he looked up his laser beam blue eyes were screaming with intensity. In that split second there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was the most volatile and dangerous of the three.

I felt the heavy weight of their stares as I drew almost parallel to the table. I knew it was probably best to ignore them, but I simply couldn't help myself. "Hello boys.." I purred with a smirk and continued on my way without pause or a look back.

I heard one of them behind me do a soft little catcall whistle and another say, "Ooh baby."

"_Boys_." I mentally rolled my eyes in amusement.

Finally reaching my booth, I retook my seat across from Richard. We made small talk until the waitress arrived with our respective lunches.

Once we were both tucked in and eating, Richard asked me a few questions about school and what type of law I was planning to practice after I took the bar exam. For the most part we stuck to all relatively safe topics.

At least that was until he said, "I hope you have rethought your position on going to a hotel."

Wiping my mouth with a napkin, I politely finished chewing the bite of chicken that I had in my mouth before answering, "I'm sorry, but I think that it would probably be best Richard."

I saw him physically tense up, but I wasn't sure if it was due to my negative answer or the fact that I used his first name. I suppose it could have been both.

"Your adamant about that?" He asked quietly. To which I just nodded my head.

He looked thoughtful as he reached out and slowly took another sip of his tea. Then he very deliberately plucked his napkin from his lap, and wiped his mouth before placing it neatly across his finished plate of food.

"Alright, how about I make you a deal then....err..a compromise if you will." he was being careful with his words. I raised a brow, intrigued to hear what he would propose.

"I will call my real estate agent today, as a matter of fact I will call him as soon as we leave this restaurant and we'll see about getting you a rental for the summer. An apartment, a duplex, perhaps even a little house."

"So what would be the compromise then?" I asked cautiously as we stared one another down.

He looked away peering outside the windows and continued, "That you to stay at my house in the interim." Then he looked back at me quickly, probably to gage my reaction to his words.

I considered what he was suggesting and weighed the pros and cons in my head. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable at Richard's house per say, not physically anyway. The problem quit simply was my pride, and we both knew it. Staying at his house with him and his wife just smacked of concession and I hated it. While I had been determined to keep my true feelings under lock and key this summer at least overtly that is, I was counting on my passive aggressive choices and actions to speak louder than words. It seemed as if Richard was determined to deny me even that.

As I looked at his earnest expression I briefly wondered if he even had a clue to what he was metaphorically poking with a stick. Did he really want to wake the sleeping giant of resentment that lie curled up inside of me, nurtured and built upon for the last eighteen years? Was he really ready to weather to that shit storm?

'_Somehow I doubt it_.' I mentally snorted.

Then I shifted my focus and forced myself to look at the situation pragmatically. I knew that what he was offering made the most sense. It would save me quite a bit of money in the end, and would actually be much more physically comfortable. If I had a real estate agent help me along at procuring a rental, my stay probably wouldn't be much more than a week or so.

Back and forth my mind went until I said, "I will consider it, IF you call your agent today while we are in town. See if we can start looking right away. Can you do that?" I asked using my most austere voice. I wanted there to be no mistake here, I WOULD be finding my own space for the summer.

He must have had enough sense not to smile or grin because if he had it probably would have been a deal breaker. "I'll call him on my cell phone from the car. Then we'll drive over to his office and see if we can't get the ball rolling." He said solemnly.

Nodding my head I said, "OK, I'll talk to your agent about what's available and the time frame, and we'll take it from there. No promises though."

"Fair enough." he answered. Then taking one last sip of his tea, he waved the waitress over for the bill. I attempted to take the slip of paper that she lay down between us, but Richard snatched it up before I could even touch it. "I've got it Roxanne."

Sighing I just let him have the bill as he reached into his wallet for the tip. I interrupted his actions when I said, "How about you pay for the bill and let me get the tip." He looked as if he might argue but I reminded him, "It's all about compromise today.... right?"

Grudgingly he nodded in agreement, before sliding out of his side of the booth to go pay the bill.

"I'll be right behind you." I said reaching into my purse for my wallet.

"Alright." He said then began walking toward the front of the restaurant.

I quickly fished out a five and three one's, placing them under the salt and pepper shaker in plain view. Sliding out of the booth and pulling my purse strap around my shoulder, I then began to head toward the cash register where Richard was waiting for the cashier.

Suddenly it dawned on me that now that I was going to be staying for another week or so, I would need to work on a game plan to avoid another breakfast debacle with Cynthia and the wonder dog Mitzy. I was so engrossed with my thoughts that I failed to see the long jean clad legs that were thrown out in front of me blocking my path.

Walking right into the appendages I stumbled a bit, grabbing onto the edge of the table which the three bikers from earlier were still seated. Well, at least two of them were actually seated. One of them was only partially seated with his ass planted on the booth and his legs stretched out into the walk through area. Turns out it was Mr. Intense whose legs had tripped me up, and I suddenly felt two large hands come up and grasp either side of my hips.

"Whoa there babe, looks like you need to watch your step there." he said in a slow greasy voice that seemed to make my skin crawl.

Straitening to my full height, I pulled away from him before saying, "How clumsy of me to trip over a pair of legs in the middle of the walkway. Sorry about that." This was said in a light sarcastic tone of voice. I made to move past the table when again I felt hands on my hips, this time preventing me from walking onward.

"Waaait a minute there, not so fast, not so fast. I don't think I've seen you around here before, and I never forget a beautiful face." He said with a smirk.

I looked over at his two fellow bikers and they were watching intently, but both were wearing similar amused smirks of their own. I thought there might have been a flash of concern cross the younger Mohawk guy's face, but if so it was there and gone in the blink of an eye.

Deciding it was best just to talk to him I answered with a sigh, "Yeah actually, I am new around here."

"Leaning in close to me invading my personal bubble as I like to call it, intense blue eyes roamed over me pausing along the way on my breast and legs before he said, "I couldn't help but notice you were with old Murray over there." Nodding his head in the direction of the registers where Richard was paying for our lunch.

I simply shrugged and raised my eyebrows in a, so what? expression. Then shifting a toothpick from one corner of his mouth to the other he continued, "Just wanted to let you know, if it's an older man you want...then baby I can do things for you that stick up his ass limp dick could never do." I felt one of his hands trail ever so slowly making his way to the back of my thigh.

'_Oh hell no_.' Time to put this guy, scary or not, in his place.

Forcing my eyes to go heavy lidded, I mustered forth the best sultry look in my arsenal. I then slowly leaned my face down closer to his, now invading HIS personal space. Licking my lips I asked, "You know what big boy?".

"What?" he asked probably surprised at my sudden change of attitude.

"I can guarantee that you have ONE thing going for you that he doesn't, one..edge that would make me get it on with you over him." I said in a whisper.

Taking the bait he drawled, "Yeeaah?" To which I immediately answered, "Ohh yeah."

Then standing upright again I simply waited, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before....., "Roxanne?" The questioning sound of Richard's voice carried over to where I was standing beside the bikers. He was of course wondering what was keeping me so long.

Never taking my eyes off the blue ones of Mr. intense I called out, "Be right there** ..**_**DAD**_**.**.." Stressing the Dad dramatically.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, "Dad?" He asked faintly.

Smirking I said, "I did say that you had ONE edge over him, but other than that? I don't think so." That last bit was said with a wrinkle of my nose.

"You boys have a good afternoon." Then I sauntered slowly away leaving a stunned biker and his two friends who I had heard burst out into loud snorts and guffaws as soon as I walked away.

'_Well..that was fun._'

-

* * *

-

A/N Again ....THANK YOU for all the reviews and story adds! I really am enjoying writing this. Let me know what you think~!

Dani


	4. Chapter 4

This is a filler chapter I know..I like a good buildup and I suppose that's what I'm doing. The next chapter will move thing forward a little more, and have Roxy interacting with one or more SOA characters.

Thanks for the story alert adds and the reviews have been awesome! When I read them, I'm really inspired to get started with the next chapter.

-I do not own SOA..or any of it's characters. The OC's are all mine :)

* * *

-

Chapter 4

-

"What ya hiding from?" Came a voice suddenly behind me as I plastered myself against the kitchen wall peeking my head around to door jam to look out toward the dining room and foyer.

My heart leap into my throat as I exclaimed, "Jesus Christ!" I turned to find Marianne standing in the doorway of the garage entrance to the kitchen. Seemed like she had a knack for sneaking up on people. Or was it just me?

Remembering what I was doing I put my index finger in front of my lips and hissed, "Shhhhhh! I don't want her to find me."

Closing the door behind her she placed a bag on the counter and turned to look at me with her hands on her hips. "By her I assume you mean Ms. Murray?" She asked eyebrows raised.

"Yes! I've been trying to avoid her all day. The woman is relentless!" I whispered throwing my hands up in exasperation.

Grinning at me in amusement, Marianne limped to the refrigerator and pulled out what appeared to be a block of hamburger meat and lay it out on the counter. "Well what does she want with you?" she asked.

"I don't know, I suppose she wants to get to know me." I said in disgust running a hand through my wild curls. "Richard is in court today, and I think she's going to ask me to go shopping."

"That's a bad thing?" She inquired before pulling out a frying pan.

Nodding my head vehemently I said, "Yes Ms. Marianne, trust me when I say that's just not a good idea.

Suddenly the clickety clack of of Cynthia's ever present high heels echoed through the dining area just outside the kitchen. I threw my hands up dramatically as I cast my eyes desperately around, searching for a place to hide.

Finally looking to Marianne, who had been watching me with a smirk, I gave her my most desperate puppy dog look. Eying me a moment, she gave a deep sigh and said under her breath, "You have got to be kidding me..." before she whispered out loud, "The pantry, go get in the pantry!" She gestured to a door just on the other side of the fridge.

As soon as the words left her lips, I high tailed it toward said door almost losing a flip flop in the process. I had barely shut the door behind me when I heard Cynthia's tinkling voice ring out through the kitchen.

"Oh, Marianne I didn't realize you were here already."

Then Marianne's somewhat gruffer voice answered, "I just got here. Making a Lasagna for dinner so I needed a little extra time."

'_Mmm Lasgna_..' I thought. Then rolled my eyes at myself. '_Focus Roxy._'

"Oh well, Richard will be happy to hear that, you know it's one of his favorites!" Cynthia said ending with a high pitch giggle. "Well I'll let you just get back to it."

Several heartbeats passed in silence when finally I heard Marianne's distinctive limp make it's way over toward me and the pantry. The door knob rattled a second before she pulled it open.

We looked at one another and she opened her mouth to say something when, "Marianne I almost forgot!" Cynthia's voice rang out. Marianne's eyes widened in surprise as I felt mine do the same before the pantry door was slammed shut in my face. What happened to our high heel warning system?

"What would that be Ms. Murray!" Marianne asked in a somewhat higher pitched voice than usual. To me she sounded a bit off, and I wondered if the china doll would notice.

"I was actually looking for Richard's daughter, Roxanne. Have you seen her?" She inquired.

"No I haven't, but again I just got here." Marianne reminded her.

I could hear the frown in Cynthia's voice as she said absentmindedly, "Oh..I can't find that girl anywhere. **Sigh..** I suppose I'll have to go shopping without her." Then she added. "If you do see her, tell her I will be back sometime before dinner please." Then there was silence in the kitchen again.

'_Yes! I escaped the China Doll's clutches_..' I celebrated by doing a little cabbage patch victory dance in place. Of course that was when Marianne decided to open the pantry door.

I just grinned bigger at the deadpan look on her face as she observed my antics. Then she said, "Well congratulations Roxy you've been here for two days and you've managed to turn me into a liar. You should be ashamed."

I stopped my impromptu victory dance as we peered at one another solemnly. Then simultaneously we both burst out laughing as Marianne backed up and let me exit the pantry.

-

-

* * *

-

-

With both Richard and Cynthia gone, the afternoon was spent in quiet bliss. After keeping Marianne company while she put together her yummy smelling lasagna, and for the first time I was able to just relax without someone breathing down my throat.

First order of business was to throw on my favorite black bikini and try out the in ground pool that had been calling out to me all morning from the backyard. Being sure to slather plenty of sunscreen on my naturally porcelain pale skin, I settled in for a couple hours of sun and relaxation. Promptly commandeering a pool lounger to plant my ass in, I drifted in and out of consciousness while floating about.

After a couple of hours when I felt my sensitive skin begin to blister, it was time to head in out of the sun. Wrapping a towel around my waist I made a beeline toward the kitchen. It looked like Marianne was gone, and that was confirmed when I noticed a dry erase board hanging on the wall by the sink. She had scribbled a note saying that the lasagna was in the oven, ready to reheat for dinner. My stomach grumbled from the rich aroma that hung in the air.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was 1:30 pm and I hadn't had anything since breakfast. Rummaging around I managed to put together a turkey and cheese sandwich with a side of chips and pickles for lunch. Simple, but it was more than enough to hold me till dinner.

Tidying up after myself, because God knows I didn't want to answer to Marianne if I left her kitchen in disarray, I set off to explore the downstairs of the house a little.

Walking from room to room I had to admit that it was a fairly nice house. Certainly nicer than the modest middle class home that I had grown up in. Again I noted with distaste the decor was like nothing either I or for that matter, my Mom would ever use in our own home.

Bored, I was ready to head back to my room when I noticed for the first time a door. That hadn't been on my short tour the other day. As usual curiosity got the best of me, and I opened the door and peeked inside. It was an office, and from the looks of it was probably Richard's office.

Opening the door wider I sauntered through and took in my surroundings. Obviously decorated differently than the rest of the house, I assumed that this area must be a Cynthia free zone.

An old immense mahogany desk seemed to monopolize the room, with several shelves of books and degrees lining the walls. The furnishings were done in a dark green with accents of gray, all very bold and masculine.

Like a magnet my attention was drawn to the shelf that dominated the wall directly behind the desk. In the center surrounded by what appeared to be an extraordinarily large set of law books were a sea of framed photographs. As I drew closer, I was shocked to find that they were almost all exclusively of me. From birth until now it seemed as if every stage of my existence was somehow represented.

My eyes traveled from one picture to another. Me in Elena's arms only hours after birth, my first birthday cake smeared all over my face, proudly displaying a tooth as I gave a big gap toothed smile for the camera, my fourth grade class picture, dressed up at my first Jr. Hight dance, accepting my high school diploma with a huge grin, and there was even one from my college graduation three years before. There were several more I skimmed over until my eyes froze on a particular one that I had never seen before.

With a trembling hand I slowly reached through the photographs and grasped it, pulling the silver framed photo in for closer inspection. It was a black and white photograph of a happy young family laying on a blanket in either a yard or perhaps a park. Of course the family was mine, or at least used to be mine.

Richard was laying on the center of the blanket with both of his arms stretched out wide, a satisfied grin accross his much younger face that practically shouted, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!". On one side was Elena almost glowing in happiness as she reclined on her husband's arm, a soft smile touching the corners of her full lips. Then snuggled up on his other side was me, or rather the four year old version of me. Hair done up in long flowing pigtails, giggling at something mischievously.

I felt a lump rise in my throat as I gazed at the beautiful scene. Yes it was beautiful, but unfortunately I saw it for what is really was. An illusion.

Less than two years later Richard would be gone, leaving his wife and daughter for another woman. In my mind Richard vanished out of the picture leaving my Mom and I laying on the blanket alone, grinning only at one another.

I was startled to feel wetness run down the side of my face and realized that I had been silently crying. Angrily I reached up and swiped at the moisture, swiftly erasing it's evidence. There had been enough tears shed over this particular subject, and I would be damned if there would be more.

I pulled my shoulders back and steeled my spine before resolutely placing the picture back into place. Turning on my heel I marched out of the room, firmly shutting the door behind me not only to the office but also to painful memories.

-

* * *

**-**

**Later that evening...**

**-**

"_Hello_?

"Hey Momma, how are you?"

"_Hey baby..what's wrong?"_

"Ahh! Why do you think something is wrong?" I asked frustrated. The woman could read me like a book and it was so just annoying sometimes.

A warm chuckle in my ear and then, "_Because I know you better than I know myself. You haven't been gone long enough to be homesick yet, and you only call me Momma when your upset."_

Rolling my eyes I reclined back against the pillows propped up against my headboard. It was only 10:30 pm but I was was already dressed in my pajamas ready for bed. "Alright, thank you Nancy Drew." I said sarcastically.

"_How's everything there? Are you keeping you blood sugar up?_" My Mother worried over the line.

"I've been eating fine Mom. Richard has a cook who has makes the most incredible lasagna in the world." I said grinning, knowing that the mention of a cook would bug her.

She scoffed, "_A cook hunh? Why am I not surprised_." Then after a moment she said, "_So..Richard called me this morning. Told me you were going to be staying there for a week or so_."

"Wow he didn't waste anytime telling on me, did he?" I said, feeling a little like I was being reported on.

"_Don't be a drama queen, he wasn't TELLING on you Roxy. I think it was more about not stepping on my toes_." she sighed. "_He was always respectful of my custody rights over you._"

"I'm twenty four years old, it's not your toes he needs to worry about stepping on anymore." I winced at how petulant I sounded even to myself.

"_I'm not going to sit here and defend him, but just remember he's not used to you being an adult_." Then changing the topic she asked, "_So tell me what you have planned this week. When do you start work?_"

"My first day at the firm is tomorrow, so I suppose I'll be pretty much just working the rest of the week." Then I added, "Oh and Richard introduced me to his real estate agent yesterday, and he's searching for potential rentals for me. Hopefully it won't take long to find something."

"_I know it's only a rental, but remember to be careful what you settle on. Once you sign that contract you'll be pretty much stuck with it for the summer_." Then she added, "_As a matter of fact, just fax me a copy of the rental agreement before you sign_."

Smiling at her control freak like tendencies I said gently, "Mom, I'm a law student. I think I can handle a simple rental agreement."

"_I'm not saying you can't honey, but there might be some things in those rental agreements that you might not catch. I deal with it every day, so just humor me._" She said referring to her job tittle which just happened to be a real estate broker.

"Oookay Mom." I said chuckling. "You win."

Now laughing from her end she said, _"Of course I do baby, I always win!_"

As I listened to her laugh, the picture from today coming to mind. Suddenly I felt such a great affection for the woman that I proudly called Mom. "Momma...I..I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You know that right?" I asked seriously.

There was a long stretch of silence from the other end of the phone before, "_Of course I know that Roxanne. You know I love you too, right_?"

Nodding my head to myself I then answered out loud so she could hear me, "Yeah..Never a doubt."

"_Are you sure your ok honey?_" She asked one more time.

"Yep, I'm just fine." I said, then added, "I guess I need to get off here and get some sleep. Got to get up early for work."

She said,"_Call me in the next couple of days to let me know how it goes. Oh..and if you find a rental.._.." I interrupted, "Fax you the agreement, I know. Love you, night." I said.

"_Love you too, good night_." Mom said softly before there was a click from her end of the phone signaling the end of the call.

I sat in the same position just looking at my phone, glad that I had called my Mom. Talking to her almost always made me feel better, and tonight was no exception. When I finally relaxed back into my pillows to get a good nights rest, not only was my head a little clearer but my heart was a lot lighter as well.

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay guys..This past week has just kicked my ass. Seriously.

Again..I appreciate the reviews and story adds.

Question..Are you guys enjoying this season of SOA so far? I think it's been pretty excellent. Tara still annoys me, but a lot less than she did last season. I actually got angry for her when that porn girl was coming on to Jax! lol

So let me know if you like this chapter..it's a fairly long one. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

-

The next week was spent settling in at the firm and consequently into Charming as well.

My first day at the office is when I finally met Richard's partner Dan Rosen.

Having been left to my own devices in my small office while waiting for one of the paralegals, I heard a light knock at my door. "Come in." I called out setting down the cup of coffee I had been slowly nursing. I looked up to find a dark haired man aged perhaps somewhere in his early to mid thirties standing in the doorway. Entering the office at my invitation, I noted that he wore an extremely expensive suit on his tall lean frame.

"Just wanted to be sure and introduce myself." He said as he advanced toward my desk with his hand outstretched. "I'm Dan Rosen, your Dad's partner." He wore a disarming grin as he waited for me to accept his hand.

I rose to my feet and shook the offered hand. "Oh, right." I said then added with a pleasant smile, "I think you might be the only person around here I hadn't met yet."

"I was disappointed to have missed your visit the other day, but no matter, we're both here now.." he said smoothly widening his grin. Perhaps one minute was a little fast to label someone, but at that moment one world rang out in my mind as I shook Mr. Rosen's hand.

_'Snake_.'

I would be hard pressed to explain what had prompted the snap judgment except that he came off a little bit too sleek, and his smile while friendly enough was just a touch too predatory. I'd bet the family farm this guy was a fantastic criminal defense lawyer though.

"So we are." I said politely, careful to give none of my inner thoughts away.

As an intern it would be my duty to assist and prepare agreements, reports, and appeals. In addition I would also be required at times to visit court, and even attend some hearings. This all meant that the first few days consisted of familiarizing myself not only with the firms filing system, and computer programs, but also learning how to find my way around Charming.

Luckily the job of showing me the ropes fell to the shoulders of a woman named Heather, a paralegal and also the youngest employee on payroll before me. Guesstimating her age to be somewhat close to mine, Heather was attractive in a girl next door kind of way. Long dark hair and warm brown eyes complemented a peaches and cream complexion. Short and curvaceous, she was one of those girls that managed to always make me feel like an amazon every time we stood side by side.

Taking a seat beside me to begin my tutorial, her first words to me were,"You seem pretty smart, so I'm not going to waste your time on to much of this computer bullshit. It's all pretty self explanatory." I knew right away that I was going to get along with this girl.

And get along well we did. It wasn't long before Heather became my daily lunch buddy, really not a shock that the two youngest females in the office would gravitate toward one another.

Already grateful to have someone close to my own age to talk to, imagine my delight when my newfound companion proved herself as an invaluable source of town information and gossip.

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and we were sitting under the shade of a tree on a bench just outside of Pop's Diner eating a late lunch. I was just about ready to sink my teeth into one of my all time favorite sandwiches, a BLT, when yet another Harley pulled to a stop in front of the Diner. I paused mid bite as I caught a glimpse of the driver.

"Wow." I couldn't help but say out loud as I eyed the blond hunk who had removed his helmet and was now talking on a cell phone as he continued to straddle his bike.

Wearing a pair of lose casual jeans and a black t-shirt topped by a well worn motorcycle vest, I would roughly gage his age to be somewhere in his mid to late twenties though it was hard to tell with the black sunglasses that hid his eyes. He wore his blond hair longish and one length with the ends curling around the bottom of his neck. I watched as he reached up and tucked both sides of his hair behind his ears in a well practiced motion.

Heather looked up to see what I was gawking at and simply said, "Oh..yeah I know."

Chuckling, I finally chomped down into my sandwich and said out of the corner of my mouth, "I take it you've seen him before then." I knew talking with my mouth full was all kinds of rude but I was starving!

Smirking she answered, "Honey, everyone in Charming has seen _him_ before. That's Jax Teller, Vice President of SAMCRO."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion, "SAMCRO?"

The look she gave me was almost scandalized as she asked, "You don't know what SAMCRO is? Really?"

Scowling, I wiped my mouth with a napkin and said, "Heather, I've been here for a week. Give me a break!"

Sighing she took a sip of her drink and said apologetically, "I'm sorry alright, you just caught me off guard. Here in Charming, SAMCRO is a way of life. I honestly don't know how you made it even a week without hearing about them, or noticing them or something."

"Just tell me already." I said exasperated. There was nothing I hated more than feeling ignorant or out of the loop.

Setting her drink down she mumbled, "Alright, when he walks by take a good look at his vest, front and back."

Winking mischievously I said, "Oh I was planning on looking at him, but just a little lower than his vest."

Giggling at my remark she said, "Seriously I'll fill you in if you think you can reign in your hormones for a hot minute."

"Ok..ok..consider them reigned in." We both fell silent as the blond sauntered from his bike to the front door of Pop's Diner, the aura that surrounded him literally screaming bad ass as he entered the building.

Turning to Heather I asked, "OK..what's the Sons Of Anarchy?"

"Sons Of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original...SAMCRO." She answered, then added, "The patch on the back was a Reaper, basically their logo."

"Clever acronym. So...It's a motorcycle club?" I asked as I reached down and grabbed up my Diet Dr. Pepper to take a sip.

Heather sighed then said, "Yeah they are a motorcycle club, but they're also much more than that if you catch my meaning."

Watching her thoughtfully for a moment I said, "You mean a gang?"

She nodded, "I guess some would call them a gang, but really everyone just refers to them as "The Club". They've been around here for a long time from what I understand."

"Are they dangerous?" I wondered.

Chewing a bite of her own sandwich before answering, Heather said, "Well they're not exactly choir boys, but for the most part they protect Charming."

'_Protect Charming_?'

At my questioning look she continued, "You may or may not know this but California is full of gangs, especially in the valley. When a gang moves in and takes over a town or territory they usually bring a lot of bad shit with them. Drugs, prostitution, things like that. SAMCRO being here keeps all that out of Charming for the most part."

Taking in what she was saying, I thoughtfully chewed on another piece of my BLT before asking, "So SAMCRO isn't into anything like that?"

Just finishing her last bite of food, Heather began to gather all her trash together as she answered, "They're not into drugs, or prostitution..but like I said they're definitely not saints." Then she added with a chuckle, "Actually they are our biggest clients over at the firm. Rosen pretty much handles anything that comes up legally for them. Your Dad too on a smaller scale."

Hmm, that meant if I had the urge to feed my curiosity further, I could pull their files pretty easily.

I was going to comment on this fact when I was distracted by the sound of one of my phone's ring tones. It was Ball and a Biscuit by the White Stripes, which told me that it was a number not entered into my phone.

"Hello, Roxanne Murray speaking." I answered.

"Yes, I'm more than ready!" I said into the phone after listening for a moment. I could feel Heather watching me curiously.

A few more seconds ticked by in which I listened into the phone again before saying, "That sounds perfect." I glanced down at my wrist watch. "Can we make that at 4 o'clock, or is that to late?"

"Thank you so much, I'll see you at four." And with that I pressed end on my phone.

Heather couldn't stand it any longer, "Who was that?" she burst out as soon as I hung up.

Grinning widely I said, "That my dear was Rob Maynard, Richard's Realtor. He called to tell me that he has found a few prospective rentals." Then after reaching down and taking one last sip of my soft drink I said, "I'm going to meet up with him this afternoon to take a look at them."

Watching me gather my trash together she said, "I don't know why your so anxious to leave your Dad's house. I saw it last year at the firm's Christmas party. It's so beautiful, and it has a pool!"

"Yeah the pool is nice." I said wistfully. Then I added, "Trust me if I'm going to make it through the summer without murdering someone I need to get my own space."

"I'm going to leave that alone for now." Heather said. Then she added, "At least till we can have a girls night that includes a bottle of hard liquor. Then you'll spill your guts." She gave me a slightly wicked smirk.

"Wow, you totally look evil when you smirk like that." I said blinking.

We were just opening the doors to Heather's green 4 door Honda Accord when Mr. Jax Tellar came out of the Diner carrying a couple brown bags of food.

Glancing up I caught him checking me out as he put the bags of food in a small back pack that had been hanging on the motorcycle. A slow sexy smirk worked it's way across his face as we made eye contact.

'_Well he's a sexy cocksure bastard isn't he_.'

As Heather started her car I made sure that he saw me give him a slow full body appraisal before making eye contact with him again with raised eyebrows. As Heather put the car in reverse, I sent him my sassiest wink.

The last think I saw as we pulled away was the blond biker laughing to himself as he started up his bike.

-

* * *

-

"So what do you think of this one?" Asked Mr. Maynard the Realtor as he watched me look around the small eat in kitchen.

Stopping in the doorway of the attached laundry room with my hands on my hips, I looked back at him and said, "I really think I like this one."

A pleased smile spread across the older balding man's face. He had been patient this afternoon, taking me from one rental to another. We were currently on number six and it was the first one that I had truly expressed any real interest in.

When I had decided on renting for the summer, I had assumed that it would be a small apartment or duplex. Little did I know, Charming had virtually no apartment building complexes, and the two that I did see were a little worse for wear. I wasn't exactly expecting luxury, but safety and comfort were pretty big on my list.

After looking at a few houses located in several different locations through out Charming neighborhoods, we ended up here at 279 Wicker Street. Pulling into the driveway of a modest ranch style house, I immediately had a good feeling.

That was further intensified as we walked through the front door and I took in the large bay windows that lit up the open floored front room, and hardwood floors that reflected the late afternoon light. By the time I had inspected the adequate sized bedrooms, bathroom, and small eat in kitchen that included a laundry area I was ready to talk details.

As I studied the file that Mr. Maynard handed over to me that held all the rental particulars including the agreement, I felt the weight of his stare. Finally he said, "I was a little surprised that Richard had a daughter. I've been knowing him for going on ten years now."

I grunted in response without looking up, absorbed in some of the fine print in the rental agreement. He continued, "I was also surprised that you wanted to rent...with your Daddy having such a big house and all."

My eyes flicked up at the man before going back to the rental agreement yet again. I was catching on to Mr. Maynard now. Looks like someone was a busy body, looking to gleam a bit of gossip.

Finishing the quick contract scan I looked up and said, "You know how it is Mr. Maynard, I'm old enough now that I need to have my own space." Then I changed the subject altogether, "This agreement looks pretty standard, but I promised my Mom I would let her take a look at it before I signed anything. If you don't mind, I'd like to take this by the office and fax her a copy to look over."

Taking the hint that I wasn't going to discuss private matters, he said, "That should be fine. I need to call the owners and let them know we have a possible renter. Meet back up at my office tomorrow afternoon?"

Thinking about my work schedule I asked, "Is four o'clock still ok?"

Nodding he said, "That should be fine."

After the Realtor dropped me back off at the firm where Richard was still working, I quickly made my way to my office to fax Mom a copy of the rental agreement. When I was done I had no choice but to wait for a ride, which reminded me that I had a current transportation problem that needed to be resolved.

Pulling out a phone book, I scanned the yellow pages for local car rental places. It was no surprise to see that there was only one listed in Charming, and it appeared to be privately owned. There was a Hertz listed in Lodi, but I wasn't sure how far away that was. Seemed like Heather mentioned once in passing that Lodi was just the next town over but I couldn't remember.

Busily jotting down the pertinent numbers I heard a quick knock on the partially opened door. I looked up to see Richard standing there with his briefcase in hand, obviously ready to go.

He asked,"Are you ready?" Then seeing that I what I was preoccupied with he furrowed his brows together and asked, "What are you doing?"

Flopping the phone book closed, I looked up and said, "Looking up car rental companies. Looks like I may have found a house which means I'm going to need something to drive soon." I stood up and began gathering my purse and a few reports that I wanted to take with me for reading later.

"You've already found a place hunh?" He asked as we made our way from my office to the back entrance where his SUV was parked. The only other cars left in the lot were one of the paralegals that was staying late to work on an appeal for Rosen, and the office manager Patricia who would stay as late as she needed to make sure everything was turned off and locked up for the night.

"Yep. Went with Mr. Maynard this afternoon and looked at a few possibilities. I think the last one was a winner." I said as we walked to the SUV and got in.

Richard put his keys in the ignition but paused long enough that I looked over at him questioningly. "Don't worry about renting a car, I may have a solution." He said before starting the SUV and pulling out of the lot.

'_What is he up to now?_' I wondered on the silent ride home but didn't pursue the question out loud.

Once we reached the house and unloaded out of the vehicle, Richard waved for me to follow him as he headed toward the attached garage. Using a key to gain access through a side door, we walked into the spacious garage where sat two cars that I hadn't even realized were there.

Gesturing at them Richard said, "We keep them as back ups in case we have a problem with our main cars." He gestured toward the driveway where his SUV and Cynthia's silver Lexus GS sat parked.

Eying both vehicles in front of me I recognized one of them as an older model white Lexus LS, and the other a dark green JEEP Wrangler.

Folding my arms in a defensive gesture I looked at Richard and asked, "What are you doing?" Of course I already knew, but the stubborn side of me wouldn't just accept his help free and clear.

Mirroring me he folded his arms together before he drawled, "I want you take one of them to drive."

Shaking my head, I opened my mouth to launch into the many reasons why I couldn't or wouldn't accept a car from him.

"I don't..." I began but Richard cut me off.

"Before you get all stubborn on me just listen. These cars are never driven, they just sit here and collect dust. You would actually be doing me a favor if you drove one..hell drive them both." Then continuing before I could argue, "I'm not trying to give you one Roxanne, I'm just offering you something to drive for the next few months."

I could feel my short lived resolve cracking already. Even if I wanted to stick to my guns and refuse the offer, I wasn't sure about renting a car. I was little wary of the privately owned car rental in Charming, and didn't even KNOW how to get to Lodi.

Lowering my arms I chewed on my lip a moment before asking, "Are you sure it's ok?"

Rolling his eyes Richard said, "Of course it is! Like I said, they don't get driven much if at all."

"Ok..well thank you then" I said before decisively moving into the garage toward the vehicles. Without sparing the White Lexus a glance I made a beeline toward the Jeep Wrangler, feeling a bit of excitement begin to stir. Richard didn't know this, but at home I actually owned a newer model Jeep Wrangler 4x4 sport. I truly adored my Jeep and missed it terribly.

This Wrangler was in pristine condition which refuted the claim that it simply set here and collected dust. It was obvious that someone had been taking pretty good care of it.

"I loved driving this around." Richard had come up behind me to watch as I examined the inside of the Jeep.

"What year is it?" I asked curiously as sat down in the driver side bucket seat.

"It's a 2003 Rubicon Unlimited." He answered with a bit of pride in his voice.

I curious as to why he would go from driving a Jeep Rubicon to something as tame as the Ford Escape, but decided not to ask.

I looked forward to hitting the open road with the top down sometime soon, and wondered briefly if there were many places I could go off road with it as well. This thing could drive on anything and I longed to test that theory.

I heard Richard chuckle under his breath and I turned to him and asked, "What?"

Shaking his head with a small smile he said, "Nothing, nothing..I just remember how much you used to love to crawl into the drivers seat of my truck and pretend to drive."

A memory tickled the back of my mind and I couldn't help but ask, "Was it a big blue truck?"

Surprise seemed to light up Richards eyes. "Yeah..It was a 1975 F-250. It was a tank!" He said laughing. "You sure loved to ride around in it though. Every time we went anywhere you insisted we take the blue truck. I can't believe you remember that."

Watching him as his laughter morphed a sort of sad little thoughtful smile, I just said, "Yeah..me neither. That was a long time ago."

A pregnant silence fell between us and Richard looked as if he might be working up the nerve to say something. Just as he finally said gently, "Roxanne..."

"Richard!" Cynthia's high pitched voice cut through the moment like a samurai sword.

A frustrated look passed over his face before he sighed and called out, "Yes darling."

"I was just checking that you were home, I saw your car in the driveway.." Her questioning voice came from the garage doorway that led straight into the kitchen.

"Roxanne and I were just looking at something. I'll be right there." He said to her before turning back to me.

Reaching down and picking up his briefcase from the floor where he have set it down, he then said quietly, "I'll get you the keys and you can take it for a spin."

With that he began to turn toward the kitchen entrance door. While I had the nerve I called out, "Thank you again..I..just thank you."

Nodding at me he gave a little smile, then again turned to exit the garage.

I watched him walk away and then sighed out loud, suddenly very glad that I would have my own space soon.

'_I can do without anymore awkward moments like that_.'

-

* * *

-


End file.
